


ashes to ashes

by cosmicliar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Hypnosis, Like, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Pet play?, jackie thinks he's a cat for a while, maybe i should apologize for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicliar/pseuds/cosmicliar
Summary: jackie never gets captured. ever. except this one time, apparently, but he'll forget about it soon.





	ashes to ashes

Jackieboyman had met his match, it seemed.

He was lightheaded, he felt sick to his stomach and worst of all, he had no idea where he was. He hardly remembered how he'd even gotten there. Someone must've gained the upper hand during his last fight, and certainly that was odd, considering no one had ever gotten the upper hand on Jackie, ever. He was a super hero! And dammit if he wasn't good at it. The superhero thing.

His eyes were still adjusting when the lights shut off, the room was dimmed and only by the light of a table lamp could anything be seen. "I didn't expect you to be awake so soon! It took a lot longer than this to get you here, after all." Jackie couldn't help himself from scanning the room, searching for his captor.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" They asked, and yeah, Jackie recognized him. It was really hard not to, with a voice so distinct.

 _Darkiplier_ was the one to capture him, the very first to render him this painfully useless, because of course he was.

Jackie would've preferred just about anyone else.

"Why am I here?" Said Jackie, because that was always a good place to start. Come to think of it, him and Dark ran in complete different circles more often than not. It was hard for him to deduct a reason as to why Dark had come after him all of a sudden.

"Maybe I just got bored!" Was Dark's reply, and no, that wasn't helpful at all. "How are you feeling, Jackie?"

Jackie frowned. "Well, 'Maybe I just got bored' is not an answer to my question."

"Well," Dark mocked. "In the category of questions unanswered, I still don't know how you're feeling."

"Oh, I'm just dandy." The hero rolled his eyes, and he tugged at his wrist restraints. "You know, aside from the kidnapping, the bonds, the drugs?"

Dark smirked, a chuckle grew into loud, boisterous laughter. "I haven't drugged you!" He kneeled on the ground to Jackie's level. "I hit you real hard, knocked you right out."

"I don't think so." Jackie scoffed stubbornly. "I don't ever lose fair fights. If you haven't noticed, i'm a superhero! And i'm invincible."

"Except you aren't, because I knocked you out, and here you are."

Jackie yanked at his restraints again, only for Dark to stand and laugh at him some more. "I can tell, you're going to be fun to play with."

"I'm giving you a chance to let me out willingly before I get myself out and kick your stupid butt." 

Dark feigned an expression of fear. "Oh yes, i'm very frightened." He grabbed Jackie's shoulder, and pulled him up off the ground, over his shoulder. Jackie tried to fight back, but with his arms and legs still bound together, he wasn't very effective against Dark at all. That was disappointing. Dark threw him effortlessly across the room, knocking the wind from his lungs and making his head spin. He could hear Dark's footsteps, which stopped right before him. "Look into my eyes."

That was suspicious. Jackie shook his head.

Dark repeated himself, more demanding this time, but Jackie didn't budge. "No, you freak!"

Dark tsked, voice like velvet. "Please don't make me have to insist." He grabbed Jackie's chin, and tilted his head up. Their eyes met for a few fleeting seconds before Jackie just, spat in his face, and looked the other way. He didn't need to see Dark's face to know he was displeased. Dark's grip on his face tightened. "The more you struggle, the more fun it'll be to break you."

"Shut up." 

"Look. At. Me." Dark held Jackie's gaze, Jackie shrunk back and groaned, his eyelids felt heavy and he struggled to keep them open.

"Stop it!" Jackie yanked himself away. "Just let me go, maybe i'll consider not beating you senseless!"

"If you haven't noticed," Dark tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. "I'm the one in control."

"For now." Jackie muttered. Dark glared at him, but he continued.

"Well, If you don't cooperate, I'll be forced to find someone to take your place." The demon sneered. "And I happen to know someone i'll find much more cooperative."

Jackie's eye twitched. 

"Chase Brody has proved to be quite a team player in the past." Said Dark, and he leaned forward, as if he already knew how Jackie would respond.

"Okay! Okay just...just don't hurt Chase."

"How admirable of you, hero." Dark was mocking him again, but Jackie was backed into a corner. He had nowhere to go but down. "Now, won't you let me see your pretty eyes, Jackie?"

"Don't patronize me." Jack remained stubborn, but slowly he lifted his head to meet Dark's gaze. "Is this what you wanted?"

Jackie was strong, it was his best attribute really, but oh, Dark's eyes set deep in his soul and they tamed the wilds of Jackie's mind. His muscles relaxed, every one in his body, and his eyes were fighting to stay open again. His brain was melting right out of his ears, or so Jackie thought, from the way he was just..blanking, like he had suddenly developed amnesia. "Dark."

Dark cut him off. "Hush, Jackie. Just forget." He whispered. "You want to forget, don't you? All the pain you endure."

Jackie hummed, his head nodded like he was falling asleep, but he fought to stay awake. "Forget.."

"Wouldn't it feel so nice to let go?" Dark smiled widely. "Give yourself to me. I can take all the pain away."

Another lazy nod.

"Use your words."

Jackie's cheeks were bright pink, his eyes hooded and borderline psychedelic. "yeees,"

"You're under my complete control now." Dark mumbled, and finally Jackie's eyes fell shut. His body slumped against Dark's, and Dark lifted him off the ground.

Dark set him in front of his desk chair, his body lay limp on the cold tile floor as Dark took a proper seat before him. "You're my pet, now." Dark leaned back in his chair. "How about..a cat? A cat in heat."

Dark was playing it up. He really didn't care. "Sit up, kitty."

Jackie did as he was told, his eyes were open, and his lips were parted to let out tiny, but desperate, gasps.

"What's your name?"

Jackie sat there in silence, his eyes blank.

"Do you know your name?"

Jackie shook his head slowly, and Dark grinned ear to ear. "Meow for me."

Jackie, eager to please, did as he was told.

"Now stick your tongue out." Said Dark, and Jackie did. "Hold it." 

Dark's grin nearly reached his ears this time, and he leaned forward to connect their lips; Jackie was desperate, almost aching for the contact. 

Dark yanked the restraints away and slipped his arms underneath Jackie's to lift him onto his lap. Their lips met again, Dark slipped his tongue into Jackie's mouth, and the hero whined in need. Jackie's suit tore underneath Dark's nails, he sweat heavy, cried heavier for Dark to touch him.

"Are you in heat?" Dark asked, just for show, and he hummed when Jackie nodded quickly. Jackie was rutting against him, pulling his clothes off, just panting desperately to get Dark's undivided attention. "Tell me what you want." 

Jackie mewled, fucking _mewled_ , and Dark sat him up properly. "I-I want you..i-inside me," Jackie's voice broke. "Want your cum, your babies,"

Dark raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, what is it that you want?"

"Your babies, please I wanna have them, I need to have them for you!"

Dark couldn't hold back his laughter; he realized he did say 'cat in heat', but he'd forgotten about animal instincts and the works. It was rather amusing, in its own way, to see Jackie begging for something that unethical. "Maybe," He said, tone teasing. "If you're good."

Jackie nodded again, and he'd just finally managed to wiggle himself out of his costume, the remainder of it fell to the ground. "Mas-"

Dark pressed one finger against his lips. "Hush now, precious, no more talking." Jackie nodded again, there was wicked smile on his face that didn't really look like it belonged to him, too much intent to do...something, behind it. Dark slipped two of his fingers in Jackie's mouth, and then Jackie was just.. sucking on them? Licking at them feverishly like he was made for it.

Jackie was still rolling his hips, his tongue worked expertly over Dark's fingers until Dark removed them to put them someplace else.

"Stay still, let me do the work." Was Dark's next order, and stern as he was, it was incredibly hard for Jackie to stay still, no matter how badly he wanted to do as he was told.

Dark had brought Jackie to his room after that, just to tie him up like a present. The television was on, for some reason, but Dark wasn't bothered enough to deal with it.

Jackie could hear it though, the flashing images caught his attention.

"All the tech stores in the area have undergone a dangerous robbery." With the way Dark was fingering him, quick and reckless, it grew increasingly hard for Jackie to focus on the tv. He struggled to keep his eyes open, arms around Dark to distract him. "With Jackieboyman suddenly missing, who can defend our city?"

Jackie groaned as if he was in pain, thoughts came flooding in like waterfalls and it really.. it hurt, to suddenly be so conscious. He grabbed Dark's arm to pull it away from his body. "Get off, Get off you freak!" 

Dark made a grunt of disappointment, and he sat up slowly, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" 

Jackie covered himself to the best of his abilities with a nearby pillow. "The city needs me.." He stood, still much too drowsy and looking around the room frantically for something to wear. "I have to...to save the people,"

Dark rolled his eyes, and the television screen shattered with a simple look in its direction. Jackie screamed. "You don't need to." Said he in control. "And you won't. Sit down."

Jackie's knees gave out, and so he sat. "What are you doing to me?"

"Manipulating you." Dark said, as if it wasn't even a secret at all. As if he was proud. "It's been working pretty well in my favor so far."

"The city needs me, Dark! They need me! You can't keep me here!" He whined. He didn't really mean to whine, persay, it just came out that way. It was a bit humiliating, in all honesty. "Listen, I get you're a villain, but if there isn't a hero anymore, there will be no city left for you to take over."

"You think i'm doing this to be some comic book villain?" Dark laughed. "What make pretend world are you living in, Jackie? No one needs you. No one even _wants_ you." Dark gestured for him to come closer and Jackie, broken as he felt, still obeyed. "That's why you're here. Because no one else wants you."

Jackie felt tears prick at his eyes, but Dark wiped them away. "Come now, don't cry!" Dark held his face delicately in his hands, which were too cold for Jackie's cheeks. "I'll make all the bad things fade away. All you have to do is obey."

Jackie nodded. Dark's eyes were doing something again, melting his mind, and Jackie felt nothing. Dark kissed him, and Jackie lost himself to it. 

"Now let me make you feel good." 

It was a simple sentence, but all Jackie needed to crawl over his lap, Dark's lips still biting roughly at his, driving him crazy. Driving him straight out of his mind.

Dark kissed down his neck, over his collar bones, his tummy. Jackie whined, full on whined this time, and he threaded his fingers through Dark's hair.

And then Dark was just...thrusting up into him, before he even realized they'd connected in that way, and he tossed his head back carelessly, that wicked smile returned. "Move your hips, just like that, yes," Dark was whispering orders, filling Jackie's head with sugar sweet nothings, fucking him silly. "Fuck, such a good boy for me, i'm...i'm gonna fill you up, you feel it? All for you."

He was being dramatic.

Again.

But Jackie hung off of every word he spoke, his arms wrapped so tightly around him, eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was drooling, which was pretty gross, but Dark didn't seem to mind all that much. Jackie nodded as best he could, and before he could respond with anything semi-coherent, Dark flipped him over, no warning at all, just to jackhammer into him wildly, carelessly.

Jackie screamed, he screamed as loud as his throat would let him, and grabbed his thighs to brace himself.

"I'm close, come fore me Jackie, let me see you come undone."

Jackie nodded again, and he was crying, which wasn't really a surprise to Dark what with the way he was rough-fucking Jackie, hard as he could, and how Jackie was just taking it all.

Jackie let out another blood curdling scream as he released, just making more of a mess of himself, and Dark was joining him shortly after. He sat there, pupils blown wide, hands still leaving nail marks on his thighs as he gripped them, while Dark did some halfass job at cleaning said mess. 

"Jackie?"

No response.

"Jackie?"

Again, nothing.

"Hey, kitty."

Jackie looked over at him, tears still rolling over his rosy cheeks. But he was smiling so sweetly as his thighs trembled, and Dark leaned over to kiss him one last time.

"Even angels fall, don't they?"

Jackie nodded slowly, _eyes still hooded and just borderline psychedelic._


End file.
